I Am
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Ryder finds out the identity of Katie. JYDER ONESHOT.


**HELLO PEOPLE. THIS IS ANOTHER JAKE/RYDER ONESHOT. **

**Here's some information by the way that I got from the .com, website. **

**After learning the identity of Ryder's "catfish," Marley admits to pulling the hurtful prank herself in order to protect the regretful and embarrassed perpetrator's identity and preserve the peace in glee club. The phony admission only creates further tension among the gleeks, prompting the real catfish to confess**

**Katie is a boy. **

**SO, LEARNING THIS I OF COURSE CRIED AND EXPLODED AND FANGIRLED AND DIED ALL OVER THE PLACE. BECAUSE ITS SO JAKE. IF YOU DON'T THINK ITS JAKE YOU'RE WRONG. **

**HAHAHA. Anyways, enjoy!**

**(BY THE WAY, SOME WORDS IN THE TEXTS ARE SPELLED WRONG BECAUSE RYDER HAS DYSLEXIA, AND I'M TRYING TO GET IT TO LOOK BELIEVABLE.)**

"I got another message from her." Ryder admitted, catching Jake after Glee Club rehearsel. "Ryder, what did I say? You don't know it's a girl.." Jake told him, frustrated. His best friend wouldn't stop talking about that damn internet person. He hated it.

"Right. Sorry. I have to tell you something though." Ryder grabbed Jake's arm, and spun him around. "I think I'm in love with whoever is playing Katie. We're so close, and so alike. I just, can't help but feel like they're the one for me."

Jake rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Jake! Wait! I'm asking the person to meet me today so I can see who it is. Maybe we can double date, you and Marley, me and Katie?" Jake took a deep breath, and shook his head. "No. No that isn't happening." Jake started walking faster away from him.

Ryder was confused. Why didn't Jake want to know who it was behind the mask? Or better yet, the phone? He shrugged and took out his phone.

**Hey. I wamtted 2 imvite u 2 breadstix 2nite. **

He smiled as he clicked send. A few moments later, 'Katie' texted him back.

**Ryder, you know I want to keep my identity a secret.**

He shook his head. He really wanted to know who it was.

**Listem u triked ne imto believimg u were a girl that liked ne. But u pretty nuch ruimed ny life. But I have to no who u r. **

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, but took it out immediately after he felt a vibration in his pocket.

**Alright, I'll come Ryder. But don't be mad when I'm not who you expected. **

Ryder grinned at the fact that he convinced 'Katie' to come.

Later that night, Ryder started getting ready. He wore a button up shirt that had a white tank top underneath. He wore black jeans, and his converse shoes as well. He combed his hair to perfection, and winked at himself in the mirror.

Ryder ran down the stairs, and out the door. He got into his car, and started driving it. He was extremely nervous to see who Katie was. But excited at the same time. He saw that he had gotten a message on his phone, and he grabbed it. It was from Katie.

**I'm heading over now.. Again, please. PLEASE. Don't be mad. **

He smiled and texted back.

**I could never be mad at you. **

He drove over to Breadsticks, and parked near the restaurant. He opened up the door and headed in. He saw many girls sitting at different tables alone, and he grinned. He went through them asking if they were Katie. Alot of them said no, until he got to the last girl. "Hey, I'm looking for somebody who was tricking me into thinking they were somebody in love with me. Their internet name was Katie, underscore xoxo.."

He looked into the girl's eyes and watched her smile. "Well, you found me." She told him. It took him a while to figure out who it was, but he finally realized. It was Celeste. The cheerio that he went to Sadie Hawkins with.

He sat in the booth with him and took her hand in his. "Why'd you do this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her eyes. "I guess I was mad that you didn't call me after Sadie Hawkins.. And I saw you kissing Fat Moms daughter, so i just wanted to get you back. But now I realize I was wrong."

Ryder was still confused. "Then why did the phone ring in the Choir room?" Celeste bit her lip. "I was thinking about joining Glee club, to get closer to you... I was going to talk to Mr Schue about it the day that we heard the gunshots, but I guess I left my phone in there." She explained.

"I'm just happy that I know who it is."

The next day, Ryder found Jake. "Jake, I found her. It's Celeste." He informed him, grinning. Jake turned towards him. "Cool." He said, glaring at the boy. "What's wrong?" Jake sighed. "Nothing. I just have to go practice for Choir practice later.." Jake tried to get away from Ryder, but he wouldn't let him.

"Come on man. Tell me." He demanded. Jake crossed his arms. "All you do is talk about your internet girl. I'm sick of it." Jake walked away from Ryder, upset.

Celeste saw Ryder standing there, and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey you." Celeste grinned and tightened her grip. "Oh, hi. Jake seems really upset.. Would it be okay to talk to him?" Ryder asked her. She nodded and watched as he left.

Ryder chased after Jake, trying to catch up to him. When he finally saw Jake in the choir room, he grinned. He ran into the room, and shut the door. Jake looked up and groaned. "What are you doing Ryder?" Jake asked, frustrated.

"Why are you so upset? I know you aren't pissed about Celeste, that's a big lie.." Jake rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't say." Ryder stepped closer to Jake. "Come on, man. Tell me." Jake just shook his head.

"You can trust me." Ryder was now sitting beside Jake. Jake turned towards him and looked into his eyes. "Fine..." Jake agreed.

"Celeste is lying." Jake admitted. Ryder was confused. What did he mean by that? "Huh?"

"She isn't Katie. I know that because..." Jake looked at the floor before admitting to the next part. "I am." Ryder's eyes went large. "You were? I... I can't believe you lied to me!" Ryder shouted, furious. He got up and went over to the piano. "I only did it because you kissed Marley. I wanted to get back at you. But then I got more into the whole thing... And I continued the whole charade, because I started getting more interested."

"In what?" Ryder crossed his arms and leaned on the piano. Jake got up and walked over to Ryder. "You."

Before Ryder could think, Jake had his lips pressed against his own. Ryder didn't stop it though. He actually, kissed him back.

Jake might have hurt him, and betrayed him, but damn. He was such a good kisser. And, Ryder knew that if it was Jake, that meant Ryder was sort of in love with Jake already.

Jake had spilled all his secrets being Katie, and knew all of Ryder's secrets. He was Katie, and Katie was him. That meant the sweet, caring heart that Katie had, Jake had too. And Ryder loved that.


End file.
